


Walk Me Through This Darkness.

by halelujah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Can I call this fluff?, Daredevil Spoilers, I'll tag it, I'm sure though everyone has watched it?, M/M, Temporary Blindness, Tumblr Prompt, Wolf Derek, Yes or no?, but just in case, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halelujah/pseuds/halelujah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need fic where Stiles is either temporarily, or permanently blind and Derek sometimes walks in his wolf form to act as his guide dog. PLEASE."</p><p>Tumblr prompt, that may or may not have actually stayed on point...  </p><p>[Or the one where Derek walks Stiles to school. In his wolf form.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Me Through This Darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> [You know you wanna](http://www.the-calvaree.tumblr.com/).

"This is embarrassing." He muttered, hand tightening around the fur in his hand. "I'm getting walked like some house pet."

A heavy, warm weight bumped at his hip as if saying ' _yeah, cause this is a cakewalk for me, ass. You wanna run around in the woods, here are your repercussions. So, eat some cement and harden up_.' 

That's probably not what's been said, but Stiles liked to exaggerate when he was annoyed, sue him. 

And anyway, it's not like he went out looking for the Omega - he totally did, besides the point - but instead, ended up being blinded from one of Allison's freakishly awesome arrows that had buried itself in the trunk of a tree by his head, before exploding in a flash of white. He wasn't sure if this was what it was like for a werewolf before their healing mumbo jumbo kicked in, but whatever the case, it still freaking sucked. 

Deaton had given him the all clear, told him that his vision would return in a week or two, and Stiles was so happy that his father knew about werewolves, because the last thing he needed right now, was the added stress of trying to find the bathroom in his own house without snapping his Goddamn neck. 

Which was then he was faced with another dilemma. How the Hell was he supposed to get to school? He couldn't very well drive, which Stiles would have tried to do, if it weren't for his father swiping his keys from him, while muttering about the general population not ending up wedged beneath Betty's bonnet, which _rude_!

His problems were unenthusiastically answered though, when he was awoken on Monday morning by what he realised later after flailing about, was a wolf sitting on his chest, an annoyed twist to its maw. Well, he figured there would be, what with Derek's usual air of sourness radiating from him like a heater. 

"Shut it, dog breath," he muttered, tugging on fur. "I didn't need a chaperone, I was fine with that sticky thing, the cane? Yeah, cane. Maybe I should get one with like secret compartments in it. You know with weapons and shit. That'll be co- _oh my God_. I could be like Ben Affleck in Daredevil!"

He heard a snort from down below and couldn't help but grin. 

"Think I could make an awesome Daredevil?" He asked, pausing in his walk and crouching down to what he hoped was eye level. 

A cool press of a nose was at his cheek before a warm, broad lick lapped at his skin. Stiles wrinkled his own nose but reached out with questioning fingers. He touched thick fur and slowly dragged them up, until he could thumb across the softness of a muzzle and scratch behind a large dished ear, grin turning into a gentle smile when the sounds of a rumble hit his own ears. 

"Yeah, I could totally be Daredevil." He muttered, leaning forward and burying his face in the scruff of Derek's neck. "You can be my Elektra, only difference is, you don't die and instead of blades, you have claws. You still have to wear leather though because you in leather pants? Holy Jesus on a pogo stick. Let me get a piece of that pie, please."

A nip against his shoulder made him laugh and nuzzle further into Derek's fur. 

"Stiles!"

He turned at the sound, eyebrows smoothing over when recognising Scott's usual tumbling gait and realised he was at school. He sighed. He didn't feel like going to school and being lead around like a lovesick puppy, or having people crowding in and asking questions. Stiles couldn't really be mad though, the Pack were helping and he couldn't really fault them for it, it's just that he liked having his own space. 

It wasn't all that bad though, because it gave him Lydia's hand in his as she walked with him to Chemistry, or having Erica link arms with him in the halls and sauntering them off to Gym or even having Allison - who apologised daily for blinding him - tug on his sleeve in the lunch lines and telling him what was there. 

Scott and Isaac were literally like extra limbs he had grown without knowing, surrounding him like an octopus and not letting go until he was at his destination, seated firmly in a chair and everything he needed in finger's reach.

Boyd and Jackson were much more reserved when it was their turn, - besides that one time where Stiles accidentally rolled his ankle and demanded to be piggybacked to class, which Boyd, to his surprise, did - just a gentle palm placed on his back, steering him left or right and growling lowly when someone barrelled into them and knocked him off balance. Yeah, he couldn't really fault them at all. 

A soft chuff brought him out of his musings. 

"Bro, you ready to go?" Scott asked. 

Stiles turned his head back around and bumped his forehead against Derek's lightly, "I'll see you after school?"

Another soft chuff, added with it, a lick against the corner of his mouth was his affirmative answer. 

Getting to his feet, Scott's arm wrapped securely around him, they began walking towards the school. 

Stiles grinned when he got a thought. Jumping onto Scott's back, he told him to make a run for it. 

"See you, Elektra!" He called over his shoulder, a laugh tumbling out of his mouth when he heard a familiar growl. 

"Dude!" His best friend yelled, heeding his advice and taking off. "Why is Derek chasing us?!"


End file.
